His Dad
by PresentingComplicated
Summary: Scott hadn't had a father since he was 13 but he did have a dad. This is the story where Scott tells you there is a major difference between a dad and a father. Come meet Scott's dad! ( rating one bad word if it is even considered bad...)
1. A Dad

_**Disclaimer:**_ No matter how much I wish to I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I don't own the definitions for father or dad either. I have gotten by definitions of Father and Dad from here 2011/03/dad-vs-father-and-dads-rights/

His Dad

**Definition of a Dad**_**:**__ A dad is someone that is there for his children. A dad watches and actively participates in their lives. A dad helps them grow up, raises them, nurtures them, attends dance recitals and baseball games and is present._

**A Father is****: **_a father is more of a biological term than a role or relationship. A father doesn't need to be present to have a have a child._

Scott didn't have a dad for most of his life but he did have a father.

Mr. McCall wasn't a rough man, wasn't abusive or an alcoholic but he was never there. He didn't go to Scott's first little league baseball game or go to his swim meets in middle school. That might be why Scott quit both. Dinners were silent affairs with his mother working and the two just sitting there eating. There wasn't hugs or kisses or even hair ruffling. They were almost complete strangers since there was always silence between the two. The man was present but not really for 13 years of his life until one day he just wasn't. It was April and Scott got off the school bus to an empty house which was usual but there was a letter on the door. It only had two words, "good bye".

No, Scott didn't have a dad for 13 years but it didn't take a day for one to find him. He isn't the usual dad for he isn't even a man, but a boy only 6 months older than Scott himself. Even though he acts childish the boy treats him like a dad would. When Scott's father left he crumbled but that person was always there for him when his mom wasn't. He helped to glue Scott back together. His dad was the kid who he ate worms with on a dare. The one that he told when he was scared of the dark and the one who handed him a flashlight in response and said, "Dude use my light" even though he was just as scared. Stiles is a very peculiar dad but to Scott having him as a best friend is like having the dad he never thought he would get to have.

Stiles signed up for lacrosse with him in freshmen year even though he didn't want to. Then continued to play even though no matter how much he tried he was awful at it. When Scott asked him why he didn't quit Stiles had said, "This way I can see all your games all up and personal". His best friend always shows up when he knows Scott is going to have to eat alone, which was most of the time, and sometimes even when he wasn't. There is never any silence with Stiles around. He talks about himself a lot but he always asks Scott his opinions and what is going on with him that he doesn't know already.

Stiles gives hugs when he knows he can get away with it, but only then because he says people think guy hugging is weird. Scott knows that Stiles sneaks kisses onto his brow when Scott is sick with fever, though that didn't happen much now with his werewolf healing abilities. Sometimes Scott secretly wishes he could get sick like that again. The hair ruffling is practically a daily occurrence with Stiles which has been explained to him by Stiles exclaiming, "Man that hair of yours is too damn long. It's your own fault I can play it!"(Stiles thinks any hair longer than his is too long.)

Stiles has never left Scott, left him two word letters or even texts out of the blue saying good bye forever. He says things that Scott wishes he could have heard from his father but he never did, like when Stiles says," I love you man!" The next day Stiles always says he was drunk or delirious or overdosed on Adderall but that's okay because Scott knows the truth. He knows that Stiles actually tries to be there for Scott in the ways his father never was but at the same time still be his best friend. He knows Stiles worries about him and what not having his father around does to Scott. What Stiles doesn't realize is he doesn't need his father and doesn't want him because he has a dad. A crazy, weird, only six months older than him, hyperactive dad, named Stiles Stilinski.

**I was thinking of doing a couple of chapters that would be one shots showing different moments of Stiles being all fatherly. What do you think? Is it a good idea? Review Please!**


	2. Learning to Ride

**So here you go I hope you like it. : )**

Scott's father didn't teach him a lot of things. So in consequence what his mom didn't have the time to teach him he either didn't know about or he taught himself. At one point he didn't know how to fish, tie a tie, or how football was played. But when his father left his dad taught him all those things and more. Stiles took him to a nearby river and taught him how to bait a line and how to reel it in when a fish was biting. He taught and helped him tie his first tie for their homecoming dance in freshmen year. As for football Scott wasn't very interested but Stiles told him all about it from what he looked up online one night unable to sleep because of his Adderall. "You need to know at least the basics just in case we end up moving to Texas after high school." Stiles had only half joked. He had freaked after learning that Scott didn't even know how to throw a football. Scott had noticed the "we" that Stiles had casually used in his "joke"but he knew he could never actually leave Stiles, his dad, behind. Some might think that it is because of some weird daddy complex but after never really having someone looking out for him during his childhood, with his mom so busy, he needs someone to be there taking care of him like Stiles does.

Stiles was the one to teach him how to ride a bike for the first time. It was in 8th grade when Scott turned him down on going on a bike ride to the movies. Instead of just giving up when he saw that Scott wasn't just playing with him Stiles pestered him by asking again and again "Why?" Looking slightly embarrassed to the point his cheeks had reddened Scott had whispered "I don't know how to ride a bike". Of course Stiles hadn't actually been able to distinguish what he'd said and had heard pssh mmm mumble mumble because Scott was talking so quietly. Not able to understand him Stiles had been quick to sternly reprimanded him by saying "Now Scott I can't understand you so speak louder and more clearly. It would also be nice if you looked me in the eyes buddy, it's just common courtesy". Looking chastened Scott had quickly replied with, "Sorry Stiles. I was just saying I don't know how to ride a bike. He never taught me". There had been a moment of silence where both looked at each other and silently agreed it would always be too soon to mention that man (Scott's father), even in passing. Stiles then had just replied with "Good job articulating this time buddy. It's okay that you don't know how to ride a bike yet. I'll teach you."

Scott couldn't have shown his happiness for Stiles's offer more than through the huge smile he gave. Thinking there was no time like the present Stiles had gotten his bike out right then to teach Scott how to ride. Like anyone first learning how to ride a bike there were crashes, scrapes, and if Scott was being honest a few tears. Stiles had just done his thing, made Scott laugh it off then dragged him into the house to take care of his boy. While bandaging him up Stiles had congratulated him on not being an epic fail and told him all he needed was more practice.

Later that day when it was time to go to bed they had snuggled on Stiles bed. (They were totally not too old to do so.) That night while snuggled up against Stiles bed Scott had said it for the first time. He had sleepily said "Good night. Love you dad." Being Scott he then proceeded to fall fast asleep. Prior to what most would think Stiles had heard him and he hadn't freaked out. He felt honored and sad. Honored because to Scott he wasn't a replacement dad, he knew his best friend never had a dad, he knew to Scott he really was his one and only dad. Sad because he knew people would think it weird that Scott felt that way about a boy not much older than him, that they would find it disturbing that Stiles even though not knowing where they came from was sure he had paternal feelings for Scott. He honestly felt it was up to him to teach Scott of the things he yet to know. That it was his duty to learn all he could as fast as he could so Scott could go to him with questions and Stiles would have all the answers. Stiles really felt like a dad. So that night Stiles said " Night Buddy. I love you to son" to Scott for the first time and he had absolutely no doubt he meant it.

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed for doing so. : ) I honestly didn't expect for anyone to be interested. So this is what I came up with for anyone that asked for more. Tell me if you want me to write more please! I have a bunch of cool ideas in my head where I explain how Stiles views the Scott/Allison relationship with both his friendship and daddy eyes.**


End file.
